


Oliver, Where's My Shoe?

by FelicityMeghanSmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityMeghanSmoak/pseuds/FelicityMeghanSmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Olicity sex, Diggle and Roy show up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver, Where's My Shoe?

Felicity is balancing on one foot, wiggling her other foot into her heel. Both hands are behind her back, trying to zip up her dress. Her hair is out of its pony tail and hangs in soft waves over her back. “Oliver, have you seen my other shoe?”  
She turns and sees Diggle and Roy standing there. Roy’s brows are up, eyes wide. Diggle has a small smile and his eyes are squinted, appraising.  
“I- never mind!” Her face is red and she smooths back her hair. She isn’t wearing her glasses.  
Oliver comes around the corner, toweling off his hair, shirt unbuttoned. “I don’t know. Have you checked under the―”  
He sees Digg and Roy and stops, towel still in hand.  
“Oh, it’s right here. Where I left it…. Under the table…” Felicity scrambles to grab her shoe and put it on. “Um, well, have a great day, guys.”  
“Felicity,” Oliver says quietly.  
“Yes?” She turns around, buttoning her coat, purse on her arm.  
“You forgot your glasses.” He hands them to her.  
“Oh.” She puts them on. “Funny. I don’t remember…”  
He puts his hands to her face, looks into her eyes and then kisses her gently on the lips.  
Cut to Roy and Diggle, now smiling hugely.  
“Have a great day,” he says softly.  
She takes a shaky breath, seemingly stunned. “Yeah,” she says. A few beats later she steps away and walks to the door, almost in a daze.  
For a moment there’s silence and then Diggle shakes his head and says, “Dude, about time.”  
Roy says, “This means you’re gonna be in a good mood now, right? Because I never told you about taking your bike out while you were dead.”  
Oliver shoots him a dark look.


End file.
